¿Y si la infiel fuese ella?
by NebilimK
Summary: Historia alternativa de la relación entre Vegeta y Bulma. A Yamcha le gusta las mujeres, cierto, pero, ¿y si fuese ella la infiel? Relaciones sexuales no explícitas.


Me está empezando a gustar hacer fics de Vegeta y Bulma más que nada por la gran acogida que están teniendo, nunca antes he tenido tantos reviews en tan poco tiempo, eso quiere decir que no he llegado tarde para empezar a escribir sobre Dragon Ball. Así pues, de nuevo os traigo una alternativa de como es mi (y al parecer, vuestra) pareja favorita.

He visto el capítulo donde Bulma aparece por primera vez con su bebé. Yamcha parece muy desilusionado y se aparta del grupo cuando comentan que el niño es hijo de Vegeta. Eso me hizo pensar... ¿y si la infiel fuese ella? No dicen cuando fue exactamente el momento de la explosión de la cámara de gravedad, por lo que asumo que fue cuando ya habían empezado una relación.

Ah, son de nuevo fragmentos de escenas, son más fáciles de escribir.

1: Dolor

Bulma lloraba en su cama. Yamcha había estado con otra mujer. Él había entrado por la ventana como solía hacer por las noches para consumar con ella. Se desvestía y se metía en la cama con ella.

Aquélla noche no fue diferente. Al menos al principio. La besaba suavemente y con seguridad. Era algo habitual en su relación. Ella buscaba sus músculos y los tocaba. Ella acababa desnudándose y dejando que Yamcha hiciese lo que quisiese. Siempre en el mismo orden. Cuello, pechos, barriga, su feminidad. Usaba sus manos y boca para darle el mayor placer a Bulma.

Bulma lo abrazó antes de que él entrase en ella. Tocó su espalda. Se extrañó. ¿Cuándo le había clavado las uñas? La herida estaba húmeda. Encendió la luz. Era sangre reciente.

Yamcha se asustó. Había sido descubierto. Se tocó la espalda y su mano se manchó de sangre.

Bulma se cubrió con las sábanas.

-¡Eres un maldito cerdo!

-¿Cerdo?

-¡Y no es la primera vez que lo haces!

-Ah, ¿y tú?

Bulma se sorprende. Él sabía que había estado con Vegeta.

-¡Lárgate!

-Ya me voy. Supongo que con tus gritos has despertado a ese imbécil. Él acabará la faena.

Empezó a llorar. Él tenía razón. Había estado con él. Su relación con Yamcha había acabado siendo ella la verdadera responsable. Yamcha actuó en venganza. Si ella tenía el derecho a estar con otras personas, él tenía vía libre, ¿no?. Se sentía estúpida. No quería a Vegeta.

Vegeta estaba en la puerta. Sonriendo.

2: Infidelidad

Vegeta se había levantado a por agua. Hacía mucho calor. Antes de entrar en su habitación, pasó delante de la de Bulma. Oyó ruidos. Notaba un ki más poderoso que el de un ser humano normal. Se acercó.

Bulma gemía. Estaba acompañada de un hombre que emitía algún gruñido de placer. Pudo sentir quien era. La entrepierna de Vegeta empezó a arder al hacerse una imagen mental. Él también quería. Esperó y esperó. Esperó hasta que Yamcha se largase. Entró. Bulma se cubrió con la sábana. Él se la arrancó de las manos. Vio su cuerpo desnudo y sudado.

No puso oposición. Estaba agotada y sus hormonas estaban disparadas. Vegeta desnudo le pareció interesante. Atractivo. Tenía una mirada muy sensual. Demasiado se atrevería a decir.

Él la trató bien. No le hizo daño. Fue tímido al principio, pero Bulma decidió a ayudarle guiando sus manos hacia donde ella quería y como ella quería.

Al otro lado de la ventana estaba Yamcha. Enfadado. Pero no se atrevía a enfurecer a Vegeta interrumpiendo el momento. Así había sido la infidelidad de Bulma.

3: Miedo

Ella estaba embarazada. Sabía que era de Vegeta pues en su relación no se puso protección. Bulma estaba asustada. ¿Podría decírselo o era mejor que dijese que era de Yamcha? No, no podía obligar a su amigo a quedarse a su lado después de lo que había ocurrido. Debía armarse de valor y enfrentarse a Vegeta. Él estaba en la cámara de gravedad. Sabía a qué horas salía de ella y debía cogerlo por banda y decírselo. Yamcha se había acercado a intentar hacer las paces con Bulma. Él la quería después de todo.

Pero algo salió mal y la cámara de gravedad estalló. Con Vegeta dentro. Fueron corriendo a ayudarle. Bulma agarró a Vegeta y se lo dijo. "Vegeta, estoy embarazada".

La frase se repetía en la mente de Yamcha. Una y otra vez. Él sobraba.

4: Amistad

Vegeta estaba herido en la cama. No le dejaban que se levantase hasta que se recuperase. Bulma descansaba sobre la mesa. Ella estaba embarazada. De él. Vio la cara de desilusión de Yamcha. Sí, era suyo. Sonrió. Iba a ser padre. No era el mejor momento para serlo. Pero eso no importaba ahora. Sonrió de nuevo. Era tan feliz en ese momento. Sintió por dentro una fuerza superior. Su ki aumentó. Tenía otra razón para ser más fuerte. Debía entrenar lo antes posible.

Bulma no dejaba que se levantase. Él ya se encontraba bien. No quería enfrentarse a ella. Su relación mejoró esos días. Discutían menos y se escuchaban. Él se levantó y la besó.

5: Consolidación

Después de que los androides fuesen destruidos, tuvo tiempo para estar con su "familia". Tenía la obligación de cuidar a Bulma y a entender a su hijo. El niño se escondía en los pechos de su madre. No le gustaba Vegeta. Él no tenía tacto. No era capaz de hacerle reír. A Vegeta le dolía por dentro.

Entró en la habitación de Trunks. Jugaba en el suelo con su madre. Vegeta entró sigilosamente para no molestar. Se acercó por detrás del niño y lo colocó encima suya. Sentados en el suelo, la pareja jugó con el niño. Trunks no se asustaba si no veía la cara de su padre. Por primera vez, disfrutó de su compañía. El guerrero espacial no quiso reconocerlo, pero amaba a su familia.


End file.
